They're Evil When They're Gone
by KeepBeef
Summary: Datang pada kematian dan menjadi yang Antagonis. Mungkin tidak buruk. A Kris VS Suho Squad Fict
1. Chapter 1

THEY'RE EVIL WHEN THEY'RE GONE

Disclaimer applied

_Gue males bacot demi apapun._

_Baca aja lah_

Chapter 1

Seperti seharusnya, seseorang tidur lalu bangun kembali. Matanya mengatup dan terbuka lagi.

Semestinya tidak ada yang special dari aktivitas itu. Hanya saja semuanya berbeda dengan yang ia alami. Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Ia tertunduk dalam duduknya, baru saja dia menerima cahaya silau dari sekitaran. Membuatnya terbangun dari lelapnya. Tidur yang menguras tenanganya.

"Kemana perginya luka-lukaku?" gumamnya lemah. Matanya sarat akan kelelahan, penat yang tak biasa.

Jongin menelusuri lengannya sendiri, melirik kakinya serta meraba wajahnya.

"Aku yakin sudah jatuh dari atap itu.." katanya lagi.

Ia tidak mencoba bunuh diri, tidak. Hanya saja hidupnya memang tidak enak, lalu seseorang yang entah siapa datang. kemudian membantu Jongin mendorong tubuh ringkihnya melewati pagar pembatas. Lumayan tinggi untuk mengira bahwa Jongin memang sengaja melompat.

Tapi. Dia. Tidak. Berniat. Bunuh. Diri.

Tidak saat itu.

Oh, terima kasih orang asing. Kau membuat Jongin berada pada sebuah ruangan yang semuanya berwarna putih sekarang.

"Aku sudah mati." Putus Jongin pelan. Lalu kembali menunduk.

Namun sesuatu bergerak pada bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Punggung.

Dengan malas yang teramat sangat, Jongin menengok kebelakang. Toh dia tak harus takut apapun sekarang.

Hantu? Dia tidak lebih baik dari itu.

Tapi waktu terus berjalan, membuat Jongin terpaku. Sesuatu bergerak dipunggungnya. Menempel, dan berwarna gelap.

Bolehkah aku menyebutnya sayap?

Setelahnya, Jongin langsung melompat turun dari dudukan yang sedari tadi ia tempati.

Berjalan kencang menuju sebuah cermin setinggi dirinya. Memutar sedikit tubuhnya lalu memperhatikan sayap itu.

Lama setelahnya, Jongin malah menjambak rambutnya.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan sampai aku dikutuk jadi manusia burung?"

Sayap itu sekilas terlihat seperti sayap burung, dengan bulu-bulu yang tersusun rapi lalu sangat lembut.

Berwarna hitam. Pekat. Sangat.

Jongin menghela napas berat, dia tidak mau jadi manusia burung.

Lagian dia tidak suka burung.

"Kenapa aku tidak dikutuk jadi anjing saja?" ucapnya menerawang. Ia teringat anjing kesayangannya, Monggu. Kalau dia berubah jadi anjing, sepertinya dia akan melamar anjing coklat itu untuk dijadikan istri.

Kepalamu terantuk Jongin.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Astaga…" kaget Jongin.

Dia mendengar sebuah suara barusan. Namun tidak ada siapapun disana, selain dirinya.

Hantu?

Oh, ayolah. Bahkan saat dia sudah mati, masih saja ada hal yang aneh semacam hantu?

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau ingin jadi anjing?"

Oh suara itu lagi..

Ada seseorang.

"Siapa kau?" ujar Jongin.

Sayap hitam dibelakangnya terkembang lebar. Seolah ingin menerkam lawan bicara Jongin. Yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

Orang itu mendekat dan berhenti dihadapannya.

'Dia lebih tinggi dariku' batin Jongin.

Aneh sekali.

"Pertanyaanku saja belum kau jawab, kau mau jadi anjing?" orang itu menatap Jongin datar.

Tidak tertarik.

Jongin salah tingkah sendiri karenanya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi manusia burung.." gumamnya, lumayan tidak jelas.

"manusia burung?"

"iya, aku punya sayap seperti burung gagak. Hanya saja punyaku sedikit lebih lembut." Jongin seperti tengah merajuk. Mulutnya bergerak cepat dengan tatapan lurus kebawah.

Apa-apaan dia?

Sayap pada punggung membelai tengkuknya lembut. Seperti tengah menyadarkan Jongin dari rajukan tidak jelas yang tengah dilakoninya.

Lawan bicara Jongin mendengus pelan, tersenyum miring.

"Mana ada hal seperti manusia burung. Memangnya kita berada di film anak-anak?"

Pria dihadapannya itu menambah kedekatan dengan melakukan beberapa langkah kehadapan Jongin.

Lalu dengan cepat, sayap legam milik Jongin menutupi tubuhnya. Seperti perisai.

Sedangkan Jongin memejamkan mata dibalik perisai hidupnya.

"Ah! Kau sangat lihai mengendalikan sayapmu. Lumayan, untuk pemula." Dia berbalik seperti akan meninggalkan Jongin.

Dengan cepat lagi, sayap Jongin berada di posisi semula, belakang tubuhnya. Lalu Ia berseru,

"Dimana aku?"

Napasnya tercekat saat pria itu berbalik dan langsung melesat cepat kearahnya.

Menatapnya lekat, dan dekat.

"Dilangit"

"Jadi benar aku sudah mati?" ujar Jongin.

Pria tersebut memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau didorong oleh pacarmu dari atap gedung 15 lantai." Dan menjawabnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Jongin terdiam.

"Luhan?" ia bergumam ragu.

"Memangnya kau punya pacar lain selain makhluk itu?" lawan bicaranya itu terlihat jengah. Entah karena apa.

Melihat tatapan tak percaya dari Jongin, pria itu menambahkan.

"Dia membunuhmu."

Hatinya mencelos. Kekasih manisnya itu? Tapi untuk apa?

"Untuk mengirimmu kesini." Semacam menjawab pertanyaan hati Jongin. Pria itu terlihat makin bosan saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengirimku? A-apa.."

Tangan pria itu melayang-layang didepan wajah Jongin. Menyuruhnya diam.

"Kau akan punya waktu untuk balas dendam, tapi nanti." Dan dia benar berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ikut aku." Kata pria yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui namanya itu.

Dengan tergesa, Jongin mengikutinya.

Sayap hitamnya mengayun anggun mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Kontras dengan setelan jas rapi warna putih yang melekat kokoh pada badannya.

Entah sejak kapan ia menggunakan pakaian macam itu.

Menggedikkan bahu dan terus berlalu. Itu yang Jongin lakukan sambil tetap mengikuti seseorang yang berjalan tegap didepannya.

Dia mendorong sebuah pintu lebar yang tinggi. Menunggu Jongin untuk berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang…

Semuanya putih.

Ada sekitaran empat orang disana, duduk dan berdiri. Menggunakan setelan putih sama sepertinya. Memegang mug kopi dan membaca buku. Melihat kearah Jongin dan berkedip. Tersenyum dan menaikkan alis.

Tampan dan angkuh.

Mereka semua, termasuk pria yang bersama Jongin tadi. yang sekarang telah bergabung dengan seorang pria tampan lainnya yang sedang memegang buku setebal 8cm.

Dengan berdiri diambang pintu, Jongin merasa paling beda.

Karena semua pria yang ada disana..

Tak punya sayap legam, sepertinya.


	2. Chapter 2

They Evil When They're Gone

Chapter 2

" Dia terlihat menakjubkan! " Seru Lay, pria yang memegang mug warna putih berisi kopi. Dia menatap Jongin.

" Yah, kau benar." Tanggap yang lainnya, kali ini Chen. Yang tadinya membaca buku. Dia menatap Jongin.

" Tapi dia lebih memilih jadi anjing." Itu Tao, pria yang sedari awal bersamanya. Dia menatap Jongin.

" Benarkah? Aku suka anjing! " Pria yang tersenyum riang ini Baekhyun, dia yang baru saja bicara. Dia menatap Jongin.

" Biarkan dia bicara.. " Dan yang ini, Kris. Suaranya rendah dan dalam. Dia menatap mata Jongin.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Jongin gugup.

Sayapnya tertiup angin, dan dia bergumam.

" Apa aku kurang tampan? "

Sayapnya melipat dengan sendirinya saat Baekhyun melangkah ringan kearahnya.

" Selamat datang di _Pack_! " Lagi dengan nada gembira, Baekhyun bersuara. Matanya sabit dan bersinar. Tampan sekali.

Alis Jongin menyatu, heran.

"_Pack_? Apa aku berubah jadi manusia serigala? Tapi mereka tidak punya sayap. Mereka punya gigi dan cakar, seperti Monggu!"

Dia jadi rindu Monggu.

"Kau salah, Baek." Seseorang dengan cepat berada disamping Baekhyun. Dia Chen.

"Selamat datang di Tim Penjahat!" mimiknya menirukan wajah goblin, tapi terlihat seperti Jjanggu, saudara Monggu..

Ah, Jongin tidak akan pernah melupakan mereka.

"Selamat datang di Kematianmu." Itu Kris lagi.

Jongin menahan napas.

Lay meletakkan mug nya pada meja kaca didepan sofa.

"Kris, kau merusak acara penyambutan kita lagi."

"Iya, tidak asik." Cibir Tao.

Tao melangkah menuju sebuah lorong yang tidak Jongin ketahui kemana akan mengarah. Chen kembali membaca dan Lay menyemprotkan air pada tumbuhan dalam pot kecil di tepi jendela.

Jongin tetap diambang pintu dengan Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti memperhatikannya.

"Kau lebih keren daripada si Luhan itu.." Ia juga membelai sayap Jongin yang seperti datang menghampirinya.

Jongin menegang. Sepertinya Luhan bukan orang asing ditempat ini.

"Kau kenal Luhan?" tanya Jongin. Dia ragu.

"Tentu. Yang membunuhmu."

Berarti benar, Luhan bukan yang ia kenal dulunya.

"Tenang, dia ada di tim Suho. Kau punya waktu untuk balas dendam." Baekhyun mengusap bahu Jongin pelan.

Jongin diam. Dia bingung.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mati?"

Tidak penting sekali, Kim Jongin!

"Aku.. dibunuh. Siapa yang melakukannya, Kris?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir keras, seperti sangat lupa.

Kris melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Kau bunuh diri, Baek." Serunya pelan. Dia menatap mata Jongin.

"Oh iya, aku bunuh diri. Hehe." Dengan itu Baekhyun berlalu kebagian barat ruangan. Entah kemana.

Ada Jongin

Ada Kris.

Canggung.

"Ikut aku." Pinta Kris.

EXO

"Namaku Kris."

Jongin menatap punggung Kris, mereka tengah menuju suatu tempat didalam rumah.

"Dipunggungmu tidak ada sayap." Gumam Jongin pelan.

"Ada, tapi tak sebagus punyamu." Balas Kris.

Mereka berhenti disebuah gazebo. Ada kolam ikan dan tanaman bunga menjalar pada pilar. Kris duduk.

"Sejelek apa sayapmu?" Jongin ikut duduk.

Kris hening.

"Ayo belajar terbang." Usul Kris. Pertanyaan Jongin tak terjawab.

Dia memutuskan menjawab.

"Bisa digunakan untuk terbang?"

Kris berdiri tanpa suara, dia menghadap matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Membelakangi Jongin.

"Tentu, sayang."

Jongin bingung kenapa Kris memanggilnya 'sayang'.

Dan sayap hitam keluar dari punggung Kris. Membentang lebar menutupi pandangan.

Sinar jingga matahari menyinari Kris serta sayapnya.

Menciptakan efek visual yang dapat membuat Jongin menganga.

Tak kalah dengan sayap, wajah Kris yang disiram cahaya itu juga mengerikan. Terlalu tampan.

"Wah.." mulut Jongin tetap terbuka.

Mana ada yang seperti itu lebih jelek dari sayapnya? Apalagi wajah Kris, Jongin kalah telak.

'Kupikir aku sudah cukup tampan.' Jongin pundung akan dirinya sendiri.

Kris berbalik dan mendapati wajah Jongin tidak seterang sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar."

Dari semua pernyataan aneh yang ada dikepalanya, kenapa yang ia lontarkan kali ini sangat absurd?

"Lay pintar memasak, sebentar lagi makan malam." Kris mengusak pelan rambut Jongin dan meninggalkannya.

EXO

Jongin didapur dan dan disini sangat ricuh. Apalagi Baekhyun dan Chen, mereka tidak berhenti berkelahi.

Dengan Tao duduk disamping Jongin dan Kris didepannya. Lay memasak.

Dan saat sepanci penuh sup panas hadir diatas meja, semua diam.

Kris pertama yang mengambil sup dan memindahkannya ke mangkuk kecil, lalu ia letakkan didepan Jongin. Lalu mengambil satu mangkuk lagi untuknya sendiri.

Beberapa saat menunggu, Jongin bingung, Kris tidak mengambilkan sup untuk yang lain?

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Kris itu pasanganmu." Tao berbisik. Jongin menatapnya bingung.

"Itu artinya dia yang akan menjagamu." Diakhiri dengan kedipan singkat untuk Jongin.

Jongin diam memperhatikan, Chen mengambilkan sup untuk Lay dan Tao untuk Baekhyun.

Dan pandangannya berhenti pada Kris yang tersenyum ditengah suapannya.

Sekarang Jongin mengerti.

Setidaknya ada yang menjaganya.

Work In Progress


	3. Chapter 3

Keep 'Dark' Beef

Proudly Present

DeathLife! All Character

M

Fantasy – Death Life – Not for Child

Chapter 3

Ini adalah langit semu.

Mereka berada dilangit namun dengan pemandangan bumi. Dengan salju dan daun kering.

Gravitasi tentu saja ada, tapi apa gunanya kalau setiap penduduk dilangit semu memiliki sayap?

Mereka yang tidak seharusnya mati akan singgah disini, dan setelahnya kelangit yang sebenarnya.

E

X

O

Suho dan Luhan berdiri didepan jendela rumah mereka. Menatap tanah dan pohon yang ditutupi salju.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Luhan memulai.

"Tidak mau kekasih menjadi musuh?" Suho menjawab. Nadanya main-main.

Luhan mendelik, bulu pada sayap putihnya meremang marah.

Dia tidak suka.

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Matanya nyalang menatap Suho.

"Iya, setidaknya sebelum kau memperkosa Xiumin." Suho terkekeh pelan, mengecilkan matanya.

Lalu Suho pindah. Berdiri dibelakang Luhan, memijit pelan bahunya.

"Kontrol emosimu, Lu." Ucapnya dan berlalu.

Luhan yang sendiripun mendapat tamu. Xiumin, pasangannya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Xiumin langsung mengelus pipi Luhan yang terlihat mengeras. Sudah jelas suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus.

Luhan menatap Xiumin untuk setelahnya menciumi bibir penuh milik pasangannya itu. Ia menyesapnya seperti tidak ada hari esok. Memeluk pinggang Xiumin lalu meremasnya.

Disana ada sofa dan Luhan tidak ingat dimana ruangannya. Jadi dia angkat pakaian Xiumin dari tubuhnya dan menidurkannya disofa terpanjang.

Luhan sedang menghisap leher Xiumin hingga menimbulkan suara saat Xiumin bergumam ditengah napasnya yang satu satu.

"Suho akan marah lagi. Jangan disini, Sayang."

Seperti tidak dengar, Luhan malah menelanjangi dirinya dan berada ditengah Xiumin.

"Luhan!" Xiumin terpekik saat Luhan dengan keras menumbuknya dipusat tubuhnya.

"Persetan dengan Suho." Seru Luhan diantara gerakan pinggangnya pada Xiumin.

E

X

O

"Sedang apa?" Chanyeol datang dengan sepiring kue panas. Ia dapat dari dapur, Kyungsoo tengah memasak.

Sehun yang ditanya Chanyeol pun menoleh.

Sayap mereka yang bersih tertiup angin dan bergerak sedikit.

"Memikirkan Baekhyun." Jawabnya. Dia jarang bohong.

"Ayolah Sehun, hentikan itu. Kau menjadi mengerikan."

Dan Sehun mengabaikan protesan yang satu itu.

Ia lebih memilih mati sekali lagi daripada harus menghilangkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya.

Chanyeol tentu sudah paham dengan Sehun. Lalu ia melihat Suho berdiri beberapa jarak dari mereka. Seperti mendengarkan.

Chanyeol menggerakkan bahu dan berlalu.

"Fokus, Sehun." Pinta Suho serius dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

Setelahnya terdengar Chanyeol berteriak.

"Suho, Luhan memperkosa Xiumin disofa lagi!"

Suho yang sudah sampai didapur bersama pasangannya hanya mendengar.

Sering sekali terjadi dan tidak akan bisa dikendalikan.

E

X

O

_Bumi berputar dalam pandangannya, sebelum berhenti dengan dirinya yang tersangkut di sebuah ranting pada mulut jurang. _

_Menunggu untuk jatuh._

_Napasnya menjadi tersengal karena gugup._

_Ada pilihan selain jatuh?_

_Sebuah genggaman merayap ke tangannya._

"_Chanyeol, bertahanlah." Dan tarikan halus terasa sesudahnya._

_Usaha orang itu untuk menolongnya terlalu lemah._

_Dan bunyi patahan ranting membuatnya sadar._

_Sayap putih bersih miliknya sudah kotor dan patah. _

"_Tarik lebih keras." Desahnya. Dadanya menyempit, lidah jurang seakan menyuruhnya turun._

_Tapi ada yang lebih berkuasa dari dia._

_Dirinya terjun serta merta membawa seseorang yang menolongnya tadi._

_Dengan badan yang menempel serta sayap hitam yang melingkupi tubuh mereka._

_Dia memperhatikan wajah orang itu._

_Tampan dan eksotis._

_Bibirnya penuh dan matanya teduh._

"_Sayapmu hitam." Katanya._

_Jurang masih jauh dibawah waktu._

"_Iya, dan kita akan mati lagi." Lalu orang itu tersenyum dan memeluknya._

"_Ya." Dia tersenyum. "Mati lagi."_

_Dan mereka terus jatuh._

Chanyeol bangun, tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

Jatuh dari ketinggian terasa nyata.

Tubuhnya remuk.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik." Sehun tengah berbaring dikasur sebelahnya, dengan pikiran ketempat lain.

"Mimpiku aneh sekali, Hun." Chanyeol bicara dengan tergesa. "Dia bersayap hitam."

"Tim Kris?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Mungkin orang baru itu."

Chanyeol diam dan ia panik.

"Kendalikan emosimu, disini mulai terasa panas."

E

X

O

Jongin pusing. Sepertinya ia tersesat dirumah besar itu sehabis mencari toilet.

Lalu sayapnya juga sudah menelusup masuk ketulang belakangnya.

Terasa geli dan menakutkan.

Tidak ada yang menemaninya.

Ia terus menemukan cabang berbeda pada setiap jalur koridor yang dilaluinya.

Lalu itu terjadi saat Jongin menggaruk kepalanya.

Udara sekitarnya terasa lebih hangat.

Hangat yang aneh.

Dan Jongin mendengar sesuatu berasal dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka didepannya.

Indranya sangat sensitif setelah kematiannya ini.

Lumayan juga.

Jongin mengigit bibirnya saat melihat kebalik celah.

Rasanya sayap pada tulangnya masuk lebih dalam, seperti tidak mau melihat apa yang Jongin lihat.

Itu Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Ngh.. Tao, ah.. ahh mhh.."

Baekhyun terlihat lemas dalam kungkungan Tao, tapi Tao terus menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

Udaranya semakin panas disana. Terpancar dari makhluk yang sedang bersenggama didalam ruangan itu.

Jongin bisa melihatnya. Aura mereka bercampur diudara dan menghasilkan panas.

Lalu saat Jongin merasa aura Baekhyun dan Tao menatapnya, ia berkedip dan berpaling dari sana. Berjalan kemanapun dengan menunduk, untuk menemukan ia menabrak seseorang.

"Kris?" Jongin bersyukur melihat Kris disini, dia akan selamat dari acara tersesatnya.

Tapi Kris seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

Tangan Kris terulur untuk merengkuhnya dan membawa Jongin pergi dari depan ruangan Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik.."

Jongin sedang berpikiran aneh saat Kris berkata dengan lengannya yang dielus lembut oleh Pria tampan itu.

"Itu, tadi aku.." Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya. Ia seakan terlalu gugup karena hal yang ia saksikan tadi.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk kenapa selama hidup ia sangat tidak ingin tahu dengan kehidupan sex. Padahal semua orang ingin tahu, benarkan?

Kalau begitu, ia tidak perlu gemetaran begini.

Mereka berjalan terus dan sampai pada ruang tengah lagi. Jongin ingat sekali ruangan ini.

Tapi tak ada siapa siapa disini.

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Ini waktunya istirahat. Berlaku untukmu juga." Jawab Kris.

Lalu ia membawa Jongin melalui lorong menuju sebuah ruangan tidur. Rasanya nyaman dan hangat.

Jongin tersenyum, disana ada semua hal yang ada pada kebanyakan kamar tidur. Hanya saja ini terasa lebih bagus.

Kasur besar terletak ditengah ruangan, tiga sampai empat orang sebesar Jongin bisa muat tidur disana.

"Ini ruangan tidur kita." Gumam Kris dibelakang Jongin.

Jongin memandangnya seperti kebingungan.

"Kau pasanganku, ingat?" Kris tersenyum saat Jongin malah menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

Sepertinya Kris akan kenyang dengan kelakuan manis Jongin.

Jongin-nya.

E

X

O

Pagi menyambut Jongin dengan baik. Juga ada Kris yang tampan disampingnya.

Selama tidur, tubuh mereka berjarak sangat dekat, sebenarnya Jongin jadi susah tidur karena hal ini. Saat ia masih hidup di bumi, Jongin tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain, bahkan kekasihnya.

Canggung sekali rasanya.

Lalu Jongin menemukan fakta bahwa pinggangnya dipeluk Kris. Sedangkan ketua tim itu masih saja lelap.

Setelah beberapa lama, terdengar beberapa suara yang menjelaskan bahwa sudah ada aktifitas pagi yang berjalan dirumah besar ini. Jongin mencium bau harum dan ia ingin bangun. Ternyata Kris mengetahui niatan Jongin itu, karena ia juga mencium bau yang sama.

Kris bangunkan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Menatap Jongin dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin." Tangannya mengusap kepala Jongin yang juga sudah duduk.

"Pagi, Kris." Balasnya dengan senyum.

Kris bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi diruangan itu.

"Lay sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Apa kau akan mandi?" tanyanya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Tapi tetap tidak mengerti, Kris menawarkannya untuk mandi, sedangkan Kris sendiri telah berada di pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau ingin mandi sekarang?" kata Kris. Tetap berdiri di pintu masuk kamar mandi.

"Aku bisa menunggu." Jawab Jongin. Menata kembali selimut dipangkuannya.

Lalu terdengar Kris terkekeh.

"Atau kau ingin mandi bersama?"

Pikiran Jongin tidak tenang saat mendengar suara Kris yang jelas sekali sedang bercanda. Tapi menurutnya, hal-hal seperti itu tidak pantas untuk menjadi lelucon.

Jongin menatap Kris dalam diam. Auranya menjadi tidak enak didalam sana.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Sayang." Dan Kris tertawa lagi didalam kamar mandi.

Pasangannya galak sekali.

E

X

O

Setelah mandi, Kris dan Jongin menuju ruang tengah dengan tampan. Itu perasaan Jongin saja.

Ia merasa lebih terang setelah mati.

Dimeja makan sudah ada yang lain kecuali Baekhyun. Jongin tidak bisa lupa dengan orang itu setelah apa yang ia lihat semalam.

Telinganya jadi merah.

Saat duduk dan mulai makan, Jongin tetap tidak tenang tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" ujarnya pelan. Melirik Tao sekilas.

"Di ruangan kami." Balas Tao melihat Jongin.

"Kenapa dia tak sarapan disini?" tambahnya.

Matanya penasaran.

Tao diam saja, apalagi Kris datang dengan sentuhan pelan ditengkuknya.

"Makan dengan benar, Jongin." Dan mengelusnya.

Tao tersenyum aneh kearah Jongin.

Tapi Jongin tau, Tao itu tukang ejek.

Jadi dia kesal pada Kris.

Ia menunjukannya dengan berdiri memegang piringnya yang telah ia isi kembali dengan telur, bacon dan sosis.

Semua orang menatapnya.

"Mau kemana, Jongin?" tanya Lay yang dari tadi terus diam.

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, ia melirik Kris sedikit cepat dan berkata akan memberi Baekhyun sarapan.

"Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Gumam Chen dengan kunyahan cepat.

Kekesalan Jongin merata kesemua orang sekarang.

"Aku pergi." Katanya dan berlalu.

Kris mengerjap sekali dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Pasanganmu harus menentukan prioritasnya, Kris." Kata Tao dengan senyuman sampai ketelinga.

Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi dia seksi." Gumam Lay.

Jongin berjalan dengan piring serta lorong yang panjang.

Dulu dia sempat bertanya bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah mati?

Apakah ia mendapat ruangan dikuburannya atau istana dilangit.

Jongin anak yang penasaran, tapi dia malas berpikir.

Jadi setiap pertanyaan yang timbul dari hatinya, hanya akan jadi candaan orang tuanya atau hasil ketikkannya di blog pribadi.

Selama perjalanan itu, Jongin jadi berpikir lagi. Apa dia bisa blog-ing disini? Itu akan sangat menyenangkan karena semua orang tau kalau dia sudah mati dan memposting sebuah cerita?

Humormu jelek, Kawan.

Jongin bangga dengan dirinya. Dia sudah didepan ruangan Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana dia bisa sampai dengan segala kemelut dikepalanya dan mengingat jalan. Bahkan rumah ini seperti labirin.

Jongin mengetuk. Ketukannya disambut oleh Baekhyun.

Dan pintu terbuka.

Jongin waspada, mengingat aura Tao-Baekhyun tadi malam yang meliriknya itu sedikit membuat ngeri. Dan ruangan ini saksinya.

Telinganya jadi merah lagi, dia juga termasuk saksi.

"Kau membawa sarapan." Gumam Baekhyun masih dalam selimutnya, matanya hanya setengah.

Jongin teralihkan dari fantasinya. Dan tersenyum.

"Karena aku tak melihatmu dimeja makan." Dia menyodorkan piring jatah Baekhyun dan naik keranjang besar itu.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan geli.

"Kau lucu sekali." Baekhyun jadi tertawa melihat Jongin hanya melihatnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya saja kau tidak keluar kamar." Balas Jongin.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku sering tidak ikut sarapan. Aku selalu kesiangan." Baekhyun menyuapkan sarapannya. "Kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin aku masih tidur."

Tapi Jongin penasaran.

"Apa karena, kau kelelahan?"

Baekhyun melirik Jongin.

"Kau sangat malu ya? Aku tidak apa-apa." Jelas Baekhyun tenang. Membuat Jongin jadi salah tingkah karena Baekhyun membaca gelagatnya.

Setelahnya tidak ada yang bicara. Baekhyun makan dan Jongin diam saja.

"Kau tau, setiap pasangan harus melakukannya." Gumam Baekhyun dibalik selimutnya. Selesai makan dia mau tidur lagi.

Darah Jongin berdesir. Dan ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak suka?" Jawaban Baekhyun dari tatapan itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Itu menyenangkan!" Baekhyun pipinya berseri.

"Hanya itu?"

Iya, tapi Jongin seperti tidak akan mau berhubungan intim dengan pasangannya kecuali dia mendapat keuntungan. Terdengar seperti tante dari Baekhyun.

"Kau akan butuh itu, Jongin. Jika ingin, tinggal katakan pada Kris. Dia pria yang baik."

Kerlingan dia dapat dari Baekhyun. Jongin jadi gugup dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Usaha yang bagus. Dan Baekhyun menertawakan muka Jongin dalam hati.

"Kita akan mendatangi kongres."

"Apa kita bagian dari lembaga pemerintahan? Aku kira aku sudah mati."

Jawaban Jongin yang satu ini memuntahkan tawa Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mati, itu benar. Tapi kongres disini bukan seperti yang kau maksud." Baekhyun masih sedikit terkekeh.

Jongin naif sekali.

"Lalu seperti apa?" katanya antusias.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin jadi menyebalkan.

"Kau bisa tanya pada Kris, aku masih ingin tidur."

Jongin hanya melongo

"Dan terima kasih atas sarapannya. Kau baik sekali. Semoga kau dan Kris cepat memiliki anak." Setelah menyelesaikannya, Baekhyun masuk kedalam selimut.

Jongin tetap saja bingung. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun dan.. anak?

E

X

O

"Kenapa menggunakan kemeja hitam dan jas putih?"

Jongin mengamati pantulannya dan Kris dicermin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris balik.

"Bukankan akan kontras dengan sayap kita?"

"Itu tujuannya, sayang." Gumam Kris.

Dia tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Jongin sebentar. Lalu berpindah untuk mengambil jas putih.

Jongin hanya diam. Dia linglung sebenarnya.

"Ayo pakai." Kris menyerahkan jas putih ke Jongin.

"Aku bahkan belum memakai kemeja hitamku."

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu?"

Jongin melirik Kirs yang berdiri agak dibelakang.

Dia tidak memakai apa-apa di tubuh atasnya.

Padahal Kris sudah rapi.

"Aku tidak bisa memasukkan sayapku, dia keluar dengan sendirinya." Gerutunya.

"Aku bisa mematahkan sayapku sendiri dengan memasang kemeja ketat ini."

Kris agak mengernyit ngilu.

"Kau tidak akan melukai dirimu dengan menggunakan pakaian ini."

Kris mengambil kemeja hitam dari Jongin dan memakaikannya pada Jongin dengan santai. Sedangkan Jongin melebarkan matanya saat sayapnya menembus kain kemeja dengan kasual.

"Lihat?" kata Kris.

"Ah! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi."

Habis itu Jongin memakai kemeja putihnya dengan bersemangat. Melihat lagi sayapnya menembus kain yang agak tebal dari sebelumnya.

Dia nyengir lebar sekali.

Jongin benar-benar sudah mati.

"Hentikan itu." Perintah Kris.

Jongin langsung meluruskan wajahnya. Mungkin wajah menyeringainya jelek sekali?

"Kita bisa saja terlambat. Ayo!"

Jongin berjalan dibelakang Kris yang selanjutnya bergabing bersama yang lainnya di ruang tengah.

Semuanya menggunakan pakaian yang sama.

Dan semuanya terlihata tampan.

"You look hot!" seru Lay saat mereka berdekatan.

Dan Chen mengangguk setuju.

"Kukira kalian pasangan." Gumam Jongin tidak yakin.

"Begitu?" Chen naik sebelah alisnya saat berbicara. Dan dia dan Lay saling tatap lalu tertawa agak keras.

"Salah?"

Jongin masih bingung, tapi Baekhyun memarahi Chen dan Lay karena terlalu ribut.

"Ayo Kris." Ajak Tao. Suaranya agak tegang.

Dengan begitu, semua orang berjalan, Jongin hanya mengikuti.

Mereka hanya berjalan didalam rumah dan sampai disebuh pintu seperti lift.

Dan mereka masuk, lalu Kris menekan nekan tombol lift.

"Kukira kita akan pergi?" bingung Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Kebanyakan bingung akan membakar intuisimu."

"Lihat dan perhatikan." Kata Kris, mengakhiri garuk-garuk kepala Jongin.

Jongin memang memperhatikan setelah itu.

Tapi dia tambah bingung lagi saat pintu lift terbuka dan mereka disambut oleh sebuah aula yang sangat besar dan mewah.

Banyak sekali orang, dengan warna sayap yang berbeda-beda.

Ah Jongin baru tau ada warna ungu untuk sebuah sayap.

Keren juga.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari lift, Kris langsung menghampiri beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol.

"Ini bukan lantai atas rumah kita kan?"

Jongin berbisik pada Lay.

Lay mencubit hidungnya pelan. "Tentu tidak. Tadi itu kita berteleportasi. Dari rumah, kesini."

"Ah! Begitu."

Jongin ingin memeluk Lay karena menyelesaikan kemelut kebingungan dalam otaknya, dengan hanya menggunakan penjelasan yang singkat.

Lalu Jongin mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Tentu saja bisa, aku kan sudah mati. Semuanya mungkin disini. Bahkan aku punya sayap."

E

X

O

"Sebenarnya, Kongres ini apa?" tanyaJongin.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah kue mengangkat bahu acuh.

Dia saja tidak penasaran dengan kongres ini, kenapa Jongin harus?

Jongin melihat Baekhyun seperti yang sedang tidak mau diganggu.

Jadi dia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang makan dari tadi itu, lalu berjalan keluar aula yang dipenuhi hidangan makanan.

Dia bertanya didalam pikirannya, kemana yang lainnya?

Karena sedari tadi yang ia lihat hanya Baekhyun dan dia tidak berhenti makan. Memangnya makanan disini seenak itu?

Lalu dia berhenti karena pikirannya. Dilorong yang besar sekali itu.

Kenapa tak dicoba saja makanannya? Biar pertanyaan dalam pikirannya bisa terjawab. Lagian Jongin juga tidak mau berpikir sebanyak ini. Tapi bahkan hal kecil saja butuh penjelasan berat disini.

Ah, dia butuh mentor langit semu. Yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Tidak seperti Kris dan lainnya.

Bahkan dia tidak melihat Kris dari tadi.

Tapi yasudahlah. Mendingan makan saja.

Jongin berjalan balik kearah aula hidangan makanan. Setelah diperhatikan makanannya sama saja dengan yang sebelum dia mati.

Diujung meja panjang hidangan makanan, Jongin berhenti. Mengambil sepotong kue dan menggigitnya acuh.

Lalu terdiam sebentar.

"Wah, tidak seperti rasa kue yang ku bayangkan." Gumamnya.

Dan menggigit bagian lain.

Rasanya aneh, tapi Jongin tidak berhenti.

'Mungkin ada ganjanya' pikir Jongin, lalu tertawa sendiri setelahnya.

Dia tidak pernah mengkonsumsi ganja sebelumnya. Atau semacamnya.

Siapa sangka ganja bisa ada dalam adonan kue?

Jongin terbahak kali ini.

Pikirannya heran dengan konklusi yang dihasilkan oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Bertahanlah Jongin, jangan gila sekarang.

Jongin masih mengusah kue yang entah keberapanya, saat ia melihat Baekhyun masih ditempat yang sama seperti sebelum dia meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dan sekarang dia ditemani oleh seseorang.

Dia pria, lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Dan bersayap putih.

Bukan anggota Kris, tentunya.

Masih mengunyah, Jongin mengedarkan matanya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Diperhatikannya sayap yang warna warni.

Sebenarnya, sayap ini maknanya apa?

Hiasan saja?

Untuk terbang?

Identitas?

Lalu Jongin terdiam, berpikir.

Kenapa sayap orang disebelah Baekhyun putih? Seperti gambaran malaikat?

Jongin sendiri punya hitam.

Dia orang jahatnya disini?

Mati dan jadi antagonis?

Benarkah?

Work in Progress

Saya masih bingung mau mempertemukan dua geng itu gimana

Terima kasih sudah jadi kebahagiaan saya

| cute | 9488 | jungkrystal432 | SooBabyBee | | parkyou | Ren Choi | heyoyochotaein816 | laxyovrds | nadiaaa | Orange dobi


End file.
